


I picked these for you from my backyard, they were going to die anyway

by Dissipating_Mango



Series: zadr ficlets [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: A zadr drabble with a pining Dib
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: zadr ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543489
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	I picked these for you from my backyard, they were going to die anyway

Fiery petals, running the gamete from amber to scarlet, cascaded between his fingers.

This was stupid. 

Most of all, because he was going through the trouble to de-thorn them. Poked fingertips between teeth, he sucked on the tender skin. 

He could've bought a bouquet. Should've bought a boquet. 

Another prick.

Zim would be happy to hear the gesture caused him pain. Though romance and pain often had their own affair, the dull ache in his heart keen to remind him. Courage gathered, the gift was placed in front of Zim's door. 

  
He found roses in the trash a day later. 


End file.
